irmstreamfandomcom-20200213-history
South Tucson Youth Football
South Tucson Youth Football (or STYF) is a football league featured on IRM, featuring the children (aged 10-13) of South Tucson, Arizona. The league is currently in its fifth season, and is played using Axis Football '18 on Steam. All games are played CPU vs CPU. Prior to the 2019-20 STYF season, NCAA Football '14 for the XBOX 360 was used. All teams are created using TeamBuilder. Each team has a unique pre-existing playbook for offense and defense. Rosters are set to "Cupcake", with each team having 1 player given a major stat boost, and 2 more players given minor stat boosts. The positions for these boosts were done at random with a fairly even distribution. History In the wake of the late Mayor Ingmar Tisdale's 2014 ban of baseball in the warped, terrible safe haven of xenophobes known as South Tucson, Arizona, the community has now decided to force their children into playing football, easily the most violent and dangerous of sports for children to play. In an effort to satiate their bloodlust for yelling obscenities at children and projecting their long-dead hopes and dreams on these young athletes, we will most certainly be covering this on IRM. In its first season, 56 teams took part. The teams were split into 6 conference, with 4 conferences with 10 teams (split into 2 divisions of 5 each), and 2 with 8 teams. After the first season, four new teams were added, and all six conferences had two divisions of 5 teams each. The league currently continues to have 60 active teams. Format The STYF regular season is comprised of ten games. The first three games of the season are non-conference games, selected and agreed upon by the teams. Weeks 4 through 10, also referred to as "Rivalry Week", are games between conference rivals. With all six conferences having ten teams split into two divisions, conference schedules include four games against division rivals, and three cross-divisional games that rotate every year. After the ten-week season, six conference championship games take place, on what is called "Championship Week". The divisional champions of each conference will match up to become conference champion. (During the first season, the BCC and CSC only had 8 teams each, and did not have a conference championship game. Instead, the team with the best conference record was declared conference champion.) In the event of a tie in conference win-loss records, the tie is broken based on head-to-head records involving the teams in question. If this process eliminates some, but not all tied teams, the tiebreaker is reapplied. If a tie cannot be broken based on this, the next step is the point differential (points scored minus points allowed) involving all tied teams. 'Playoffs' In the first season, eight teams were selected for the championship playoffs, based on their performance in the regular season. In addition, the teams ranked 9th and 10th faced off in one of many bowl games. Starting with the 2016-17 season, the bowl games were eliminated, and the playoffs expanded to 12 teams. Additionally, the six conference champions qualified automatically for the playoffs. The other six spots are given to the best six teams, based on their performance during the season. The 12 teams are then ranked and seeded, with the top 4 seeds receiving first round byes. 'Corso Cup' In a modern society where children are coddled, babies are cradled and promised that nothing shall do them harm, and participation ribbons are handed out like lollipops from the back of a windowless white van, the haven of South Tucson, Arizona stands up against these social justice injustices and says NO. With a fire that burns quite like the many started by Lee Corso, the Corso Cup has emerged from the flames, heavily charred and smoldering. The Corso Cup is a single-elimination tournament featuring all 60 STYF teams, split into four regions and seeded 1-15 in each region based on the previous season's results. The four 1-seeds receive first-round byes, and face the winner of the 8/9 matchup. Matches are presented simultaneously, four at a time, with live cut-ins, for the first three rounds. The quarterfinals, semifinals, and finals are all aired in full. Past champions 'Corso Cup winners' Teams See also: List of South Tucson Youth Football teams There are currently 60 active teams in South Tucson Youth Football. The first ever season featured 56 teams. Taxes Roadhouse (BCC), Ballet Bob's Dance Studio (BCC), Moist Adventures Indoor Water Park (CSC), and Mitch's Toys & Guns (CSC) were added as expansion teams for the 2016-17 season. For the 2019-20 season, 8 teams changed their sponsorship. These are not considered expansion teams, and the teams keep the history of their prior sponsor. Star Players See also: List of Current South Tucson Youth Football players For the 2016 through 2018-19 seasons, all names were randomly generated, with the exception of 3 star players. The positions for these players have been drawn roughly at random, with one player boosted to an overall in the low 90's, and the other two boosted to low-to-mid 80's. Starting in the 2019-20 season, more funding means more recruiting, and teams will have more star players, who have boosted stats. Players will now have a 4-year window to play, from age 10 to 13. The remainder of the roster will still be generated randomly, from a random generator of names taken from the prior NCAA Football game. ----